Luigi's mansion parody
by That guy who plays games
Summary: A silly story of how a plumber and a scientist catch lots of ghosts in a spooky house
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - WHAT THE HELL

It was a crisp autumn night and a shadowy figure strolled down the stone path trough boo woods he was following a map to a mansion he had won in a contest he didn't enter, this shadowy figure was none other than Luigi mario, in his green hat and overalls "WHAT IS THAT, IT'S STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT" Oh yeah I should probably introduce myself I, luigi, am the nanorator of this story, so if you have a problem with me, DEAL WITH IT! Anyway back to the story, luigi walked slowly twords the mansion marked with a giant red X on the map he was following "Can you get on with the story I wanna see my mansion!" Luigi stop breaking the fourth wall it's very dangerous you never know what will happen, but i guess your right this is the first chapter and it is taking an incredibly long time. Luigi walked out of the woods and saw right in front of him a giant evil looking mansion, luigi thought it was ok, then lightning struck scaring luigi out of his socks. "Thanks for the haunted mansion, stupid nanorator" if you dont like it take it up with nintendo luigi. As luigi approached the mansion, the crows behind him started talking "hey... other crow guy... wasn't this just a creepy hill yesterday" "Maybe other crow guy but heck if I know" luigi opened the door looked inside only to see... "to see what, what am I seeing" i'll tell you in the next chapter luigi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - An Unwanted Visitor

When luigi looked in he saw... a ghost who was playing with a barbie doll " come on ken lets go to that rock'in party down the street" the ghost said in a high pitched voice " wait barbie i'm just grabbing a disk with my favorite music on it" The ghost said in the voice of ken. "wait narrorator who i'm gonna call fabio for the rest of this story, why cant the boo hear you?" well luigi you are the main charecter so thats why you can here me. "oh ok that makes sese" Any hoo lets get back to the story, the boo heard a faint giggle and looked back only to see our green clad hero stairing at him trying not to laugh "OH CRAP" the boo yelled as he dissapeard into the floor embarrassed "oooook then" luigi wisperd "fabio if you could not put an action verb after i say things that would be great" well ok luigi, so reader when you see this "Hi" with out referecing luigi it's luigi. So back to the story, again, luigi looked around the vacant foyer, he walked up the staircase which had a partially ripped green carpet over it, he saw two doors he tried to open the doors but they where locked he heard a deranged laughing and looked behing him there was a boo there laughing and luigi got scared, so he punched the door until it broke. As he walked trough the hole in the door he noticed the orange floating key then the ghost appeared and said "umm i was supposed to bring the key down stairs, and why did you break that door any way" "well I saw your one boo friend who scared me so much that I broke the door, is that boo mentally stable?" " well not exactly no scince after the incident..." the orange ghost started to look off into space luigi tried to see what he was looking at but couldn't see it. Then luigi and the ghost saw a cardboard box moving on the floor, slowly inching its way towards the ghost then the ghost looked at the box confused, then quicker than sonic the hedgehog could punch a racoon, an old man popped out of the box and started sucking the ghost in. The ghost started screaming "OW OH MY GOD IT HURTS, PLEASE STOP I HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS PLEASE STOP" then a slight pop was heard, and the ghost was gone. The old man started talking to luigi "Hey young feller dont you know this place is haunted" "not till i got here, by the way seen a fat italian plumber kinda like me but red?" "yeah he ran here a while ago looking for a guy called mama luigi, are you mama luigi?" "yes..." the old rofesser looked as if he was holding in a giant laugh then yelled " MAMA, MAMA LUIGI HA HA HA" luigi got mad and ripped the cardboard box in half, and he walked away, E-gadd yelling at him in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Time to catch some ghosts!  
Luigi explained his, odd, predicament to e-gadd who said "If you want your brother back your gonna have to start catching some ghosts" "Um I dont think so, I don't want any copyright problems with ghost busters" "dont worry luigi it'll be fine". After a bit of tinkering luigi ws given the poltergust 3000, a ghost catching device used by e-gadd. E-gadd sent luigi into the gost training room " Now luigi you need to use the c-stick to spin around" "E-gadd one question, what the hell is a c-stick" "I have no clue" said the nutty professor. "Hey Fabio is this guy ok" " um luigi who the heck are you talking to" " uhh no one". luigi was able to catch about 7 out of 8 ghosts, which wasn't bad for his first time, "ok luigi it's time to go into that big scary house where you might die, or be mortally wounded BYE!" luigi slowly approached the mansion opening the front doors and walking inside "hello?" "WHOS THERE" said a scratchy voice, "Its luigi whos this?" " ITS HELGA THE BOO, wait did you say luigi?" yeah " "yeah my boss king boo wants you dead you sound like a nice guy but I have to kill you now sooo... bye!" the boo came bursting out of the wall holding a rocket launcher. The boo fired the missile and luigi sucked into his vacuum and spraying it back out exploding on the boo, who of course, is a ghost so it just phased him long enough for luigi to catch him, a moment later he heard his game boy horror ring so he picked up and e-gadd congratulated luigi on catching his first boo. Luigi went to the anter room door and opened it with a key that was left on the table with a sign that said "Free Key" on it. luigi walked into the dark room looking around seeing 3 pots on little tables spread across the wall luigi opened the drawer on the table and saw some money he picked it up and it got sucked into his poltergust "great just wonderful" well luigi thats how it works, deal with it. Anyway luigi then heard the sound of laughter, he quickly swiveled on his feet and saw a ghost staring at him. Luigi quickly switched on his poltergust and started sucking up the ghosts, one ghost flew trough a door causing luigi hit his head on it. after luigi caught all the ghosts the boo radar went off, luigi searched everything then he opened the door to the next room when the boo came flying out behind him luigi turned around and the boo started trowing random fruit at him. luigi caught a pineapple with the poltergust and shot it back at the boo who almost choked on it luigi sucked in the boo. In the next room luigi sees a banana eating ghost and luigi picked up a banana and threw it at the ghost, the ghost went after it and luigi sucked him up clogging the poltergust with bananas. After catching the rest of the ghosts in the room luigi found a key on a shelf and went back to the foyer to see the other locked door.


End file.
